Hero
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Dustin is Kaylee's hero. Always has been, always will be. Funny thing is, he's not aware of it. When Kaylee tells him, he's not sure why he's her hero, so she has to tell him why. Kaylee/Dustin, or if you want Dustee.


**Author's Note**: Cute little oneshot about Dustin and Kaylee. Read and Review. Lemme know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Power Ranger characters. I do, however, own Kaylee and her kitten.

* * *

She had fallen asleep in his arms once again. It happened every time they sat together on the couch late at night. They would be talking about their day, and what had happened, and before he knew it, she was fast asleep, enjoying the warmth of his body against her.

He couldn't blame her though, every time he held her, he grew sleepy too. He wondered why, though. Why did Kaylee make him tired?

Maybe it was because he was always relaxed around her... and calm. He knew that as long as she was in his arms, nothing would happen to him. It didn't sound very chivalrous, but he knew Kaylee would protect him if something were to happen.

Kaylee suddenly began to stir, and Dustin loosened his grip on her slightly to give her room to move around and get comfortable.

"What time is it?" she asked, grabbing his wrist.

"Eleven," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Already?"

"You fell asleep," he told her, squeezing her once more.

"I did? When? Is the movie over?"

"An hour ago."

"Sorry," Kaylee smiled nervously, looking up at her fiancé. Dustin laughed, kissing her on the lips.

"Don't be," he said. "It's cute."

Kaylee giggled and nestled into his arms, refusing to get up. Dustin didn't object; he was comfortable where he was.

Suddenly, there was a crash coming from the kitchen, before Karly walked out. The little kitten jumped onto the couch and placed herself right behind Dustin's head.

Now it was awkward.

"Kayl, wanna go to bed?" he asked her. "Karly's in the way again."

"But... I'm comfy! And I don't wanna move," Kaylee protested, holding onto the love of her life. Dustin laughed.

"Normally, I would stay here, but Karly's really pushing me away, so..."

Dustin wrapped one of his arms under Kaylee's legs and put the other behind her back. Slowly, he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom, before setting her down on the bed. Kaylee was already in her pyjamas, so she didn't have to worry about getting changed.

Dustin pulled his shirt off before crawling up beside her and grabbing her in his arms once more.

"Still comfy?" he asked her.

"Yep," Kaylee nodded, cuddling up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Dustin smiled as he began rubbing her arm with his finger.

He began losing himself in thought. Mostly about being a Ranger. He knew he had been a great Ranger in his time, but now, his time was four years away, and Kaylee was still going strong.

"Kayl."

"Yeah?" Kaylee answered, looking up at the man who would one day be hers forever.

"What does it feel like to be a hero?" he asked.

Kaylee frowned and poked him in the chest.

"You should know, silly," she laughed. "You were a superhero not too long ago!"

"I know... but now I'm not, and you are... if something were to happen, I'm sure you would be the one saving me," Dustin said.

"Okay, you can believe that if it makes you happy," Kaylee giggled. "But it's totally not true."

"You wouldn't save me?" Dustin frowned, pretending to be hurt. "Well then, I'll just take this back."

He playfully reached for her left hand, before Kaylee pulled it away, holding it close to her chest and glaring at her fiancé.

"No touchy the rock," she warned him. "It stays forever."

"Good to know," Dustin said, kissing her. "But really, you wouldn't save me?"

"If I had too," Kaylee told him. "But I think you would have to save me first."

"And how do you figure that?" Dustin asked. "You're the one with the moves, and the blasters and the spandex."

"Don't start drooling," Kaylee teased him, putting her head back down on his chest. "But you save me every day, whether you're in spandex or not."

"How?" Dustin frowned.

"Just being there," Kaylee answered. "Whenever I'm down, as long as you're still waiting for me at the top, I know I'll be okay. Whenever I get scared, I know you'll be right there to help me out. If I'm lost, you're always there to find me. If I get hurt, you make the pain go away."

Dustin looked down at her, and noticed she was looking up at him with a smile. He squeezed her arm gently and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you turned to Tori in situations like those," he said.

"Oh, I do," Kaylee nodded. "But that's because I know that you're already there. Tori... it's just... she's my sister and she's supposed to look out for me. You don't have to, and you never had to, but you always have. It's different."

"Different how?"

"Tori has to be there," Kaylee explained. "You never do, and yet, you always are."

"I always will be," Dustin smiled.

"Exactly!" Kaylee nodded. "I know I can count on you to be there for me. I never have to ask myself if you're around the corner, because I know you are. I know you were the before, I know you're there now, and I know you'll be there in the future. And just knowing that is enough for me to fight. It's what drives me to keep going, even when the odds are against me."

"Because I know you would do the same," Dustin grinned.

"Dustin, no matter what anyone else says, you're my hero," Kaylee said in a serious tone. "If I can wake up every day and know that you'll be right there to catch me when I fall, I'll wake up happy."

"I love you, Kayl," Dustin smiled, leaning down to kiss his future bride.

"I love you too, Dustin."


End file.
